


angelica's entrance

by HamilWriter_02



Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angelica Schuyler is pissed, BAMF Angelica Schuyler, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, M/M, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Angelica finds out about the pregnancy, and when she learns about who the father is, she almost flips a table.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler (past)
Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	angelica's entrance

Alex cringed. "Angelica - my flower...please calm down..." He tried and failed to calm his motherly friend. _"Who is it!?"_ Angelica yelled over the phone. Alex froze, petrified, as he looked nervously up at Thomas. "I - UH...You tell her!" He slid the phone across the desk to Thomas.

Thomas glared at Alex. "I - why me?" He hissed. Alex shrugged and then said, "You were the one that got me pregnant. You should've thought of the consequences." Thomas sighed heavily and then picked Alex's phone up gingerly, like it was going to burn him. 

He cleared his throat and then said in a confident, smooth voice, "Why hello my dear Angie. Long time since we've spoken, huh?" There was silence, and Thomas was waiting, knowing what was coming. Then Angelica erupted. "THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON!?" Thomas started panicking, looking at Alex for help. "I -..." He put Angelica on speaker phone and put the phone down. 

_"ALEXANDER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'M COMING TO THE OFFICE NOW!"_ Alexander's eyes widened and tried desperately to get Angelica to chill the hell out. The phone call ended, and Thomas and Alex just stared at each other with wide eyes. "You are so fucked." Alex said in a hushed tone. Thomas was freaking out. "Oh my god she's going to kill me!"

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later, they could hear thundering footsteps down the hall. Alex rushed for the office door, while Thomas jumped over the desk and hid under it. Alex opened the door, slipping out, and slamming it behind him. He saw an angry older sister storming towards him in a light pink blouse. She was in black high heels that looked like they were 4 inches tall, but she was moving fast.

"Alexander Hamilton!" Her voice boomed. Her sharpened brows were furrowed in anger and her dark red lips were in their normal 'resting bitch face' position. Alex jumped and then he walked towards her with his arms wide. "Angelica!!" He exclaimed, getting closer. Angelica's usual warm, brown eyes looked cold and sharp. 

The intimidating woman finally reached Alexander and then gave him a big hug. Alex at first thought she had calmed down, but then he just felt the irritation and anger radiating off of her. "Hey...Angie, can you calm down please?" He asked timidly. 

Angelica pulled away and then held Alex's face in her hands, studying him. It may seem weird, but for Alex it was normal for him to have to look up at her. She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the forehead. He giggled softly but then noticed her eyes hardened again. "Congratulations on the baby...but sweetie...Why Jefferson?" She asked in an exasperated tone. 

Alex shrugged. "We - I don't know...it just happened..." He said with a soft voice. Angelica sighed and nodded. "I understand. When it happened to me...It was the same thing. But are you going to make the choice I made or are you going to keep the baby?" 

Looking down, Alex whispered. "I'm going to keep it..." Angelica smiled at him. "You're a strong man Alexander. I hope you know that." She said with a hand on his cheek. "But right now I need to have a chat with Thomas, okay? He's in your office right?" Alex gave her a worried look before sighing and nodding.

* * *

Angelica walked to the door and opened it. She walked into the office, scanning the room for the man. Angelica walked straight to the desk and knocked on it. "Thomas I know you're under there. Come out." Thomas slowly got up and faced Angelica. Then she just went off on him.

"I swear to God. First you get me pregnant and you just don't learn your lesson!?" Angelica yelled at him. Thomas looked down at the desk. "I-I'm sorry Angelica. I just...Ugh - I made a mistake, alright?" He tried to defend himself. Angelica groaned and then massaged her temple in frustration. "I just - don't understand you..." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Just - make sure you take care of them alright?" 

Thomas looked surprised, but nodded. "Of course..." He said softly. "I swear if you hurt Alexander or the baby in anyway, you'll be in hell and I'll be in a jail cell." Angelica threatened. "Got it?"

The man stiffly nodded with wide eyes and Angelica flashed him an innocent smile. "Have a good day Thomas!" She chirped and then walked over to Alex, who was waiting at the office door. He looked stunned. Angelica kissed Alexander on the head again. "Congrats again Alexander. You can come over to have dinner anytime."

Then she walked out the office and down the hallway.


End file.
